<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Cherries and Coffee by moonlitkwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893201">Of Cherries and Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitkwan/pseuds/moonlitkwan'>moonlitkwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>falling for u [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kim Mingyu, Beta Lee Chan | Dino, Developing Relationship, Established Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Boo Seungkwan Are Best Friends, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, I Don't Even Know, Jicheol, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, it's traditional and not traditional in the same time, seoksoon, verkwan, what is plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitkwan/pseuds/moonlitkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, welcoming a different pack into their territory to look for mates is something Joshua could understand but to actually have one alpha look his way is a whole different story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>falling for u [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Cherries and Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first of all everyone, i update really slow. like, really really slow. i apologize for that but i'm really busy so if i disappear for more than a month, that is normal and it is going to happen 101% of the time. to be honest, i'll probably even update this next year because i'm busy with all my school duties and responsibilities but i'm publishing this so that i won't lose the draft. english is not my first language so please bear with me! the plot is really confusing but i'll try to explain as i update.  also the fic despite being written in third pov, it mostly focuses in joshua's perspective :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A soft sigh was slipped out of Joshua’s lips the moment he laid himself on the lavender field, a smile etching its way as he felt the soft touches of lavenders dancing around him, almost lulling him to sleep. It was a bright and sunny day, and with Seokmin being an absolute angel by taking over the library that Joshua was in-charged with for once – or more like the library that he thought of as his second home – he decided that the best way to spend his free day was to bask in the sun’s light and surround himself with the earthly floral scent of lavender.</p><p> </p><p>Frankly, the omega had nothing to do anyway. Almost all of his life, the library revolved around him. The male was not sure why, maybe it was because he enjoyed the scent of old books and novels that the council would occasionally drop by if they wanted to, maybe because it was the only place where silence could hang on a little longer and solitude to him was a familiar friend or maybe because it was the only thing that could remind himself of his family. If pictures for others were their way of remembering their loved ones, it was the same comfort Joshua had with books. It was not because he didn’t take pictures the time they were still alive, but it was because of unseen circumstances that led to the type of situation he was in today.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua could taste the familiar bitter feeling in his mouth; he didn’t think that he would dwell back in his past today, especially during his break wherein he could’ve done something productive instead of welcoming despair and misery back into his life with open arms outstretched forward willingly. Maybe, he should’ve helped Junhui teach the kids who were eager to learn or even helped Mingyu in the kitchen even though he was well aware of the fact that he would end up causing chaos and burden to the latter with the given skills he was blessed upon with. But he was here nonetheless, enjoying the silence that enveloped the field that no one knew about except him and Seungkwan so even if the wounds from his past would sometimes open up and leave a burning ache in his chest, Joshua figured that it was better to face it directly and deal with it rather than running away with the numbness clinging on to him so tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua fluttered his eyes closed and draped an arm over his eyes, bearing the hopes to fall asleep with the scent of lavender surrounding him and the memory of the sun smiling down at him. He had to loosen himself up and shake off all of the negativity and sorrow that gravitated towards him, knowing how much his scent would stink by the time he’d go back to his friends and hear all their endless whining. Joshua wasn’t sure if his sanity was intact enough to deal with the chaos that he called as his friends, he’d probably want to throw them to Voara Forest first before himself but that was a problem that he’ll deal with later. For now, Joshua wanted to appreciate the solitude and drift off to paradise.</p><p> </p><p>The omega still needed to check on how Seokmin was doing anyway, but with the given fact that Soonyoung was there to accompany him before he left, Joshua could fairly assume that his fellow omega friend was doing fine. Well, almost fine as Joshua could still remember the times Seokmin would get so flustered and there’d be so much pheromones in the air to the point that Joshua would rather choke himself first and end his suffering before his friends could even get together.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua almost surrendered himself to the memory of his mother reading to him his favorite story until all hell broke loose at the sound of loud footsteps marching to his way and his best friend’s deafening voice pervading the air. “Joshua Hong!”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua fought back the urge to emit out a groan and scowl at Seungkwan who was sheepishly smiling at him. “Sorry, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?” Joshua bit his lips in the hopes to stop himself from saying something sarcastic knowing in the end that he would get a taste of what it was like to be punched by the one and only Boo Seungkwan, but because he was sleep-deprived and slightly annoyed that he needed to drop by Wonwoo’s cabin and ask for another air freshener in spite of the alpha giving him a third one that same week. It was amusing to see the alpha’s reaction but in the same time embarrassing, but was it Joshua’s fault that his friends couldn’t stop flirting with each other? Definitely not. “No, I was in the middle of having a dance competition with these lavenders. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile didn’t leave Seungkwan’s lips as Joshua rose from where he was laying, dusting away all the traces of dirt and dust that made a mark on his body. It was Joshua’s fault for not bringing a cloth along with him despite knowing what was going to happen but it all seemed worth it to the omega in the end, even though he couldn’t get an ounce of sleep with the way his thoughts were echoing loudly in his head and his distant memories resurfacing back to him every now and then. The moment Joshua made eye contact with Seungkwan was the moment the latter forgot how important it was to have clarity in his speech, words tumbling out of his mouth as incoherent mumbles and numerous hand gestures thrown in the air to emphasize his points but all Joshua could do was nod with furrowed eyebrows in the attempt of understanding what his best friend was trying to say. “--here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here?” It was the only word that Joshua managed to make out. Seungkwan had the tendency to chew up his words whenever he was happy, excited and most especially when he was mad. “Who’s here, Santa Claus?” Joshua was met with a blank stare from the other omega, his eyebrows furrowed as a result and his smile curving into a frown. A train of thoughts started to plague Joshua’s mind, and in that given moment was the time he remembered and realized how different the city was and the rural village he was living now. He lived in Pledis for almost thirteen years now but there were still parts of him that couldn’t let go of his city root, especially that part of him that experienced so much tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this something that only city boys know about?” Seungkwan’s voice snapped Joshua back to reality. “Am I required to know him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily,” Joshua answered as a response, shaking his head a little. The omega moved closer to where his best friend was and slung an arm over his shoulders, asking, “Can you repeat what you just said to me? But this time, slower and clearer please.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes at him and even had the audacity to show his tongue at him but the omega stopped at the threat of receiving thousands of tickles from Joshua himself and getting his favorite pink hat thrown away, which of course the older omega wouldn’t do but he wouldn’t say no to the rare times that Seungkwan would actually listen to him. Dealing with Seokmin and Soonyoung’s constant flirting was tiring, especially when Soonyoung was not even courting his omega friend (he didn’t even know why) but to keep up with Seungkwan was another thing. But they were all his family nonetheless, and Joshua loved every one of them in spite of not telling them that every day. His friends knew as well.</p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying,” Seungkwan said as they left the lavender field, his hands still dancing in the air but it was a cute and amusing habit the omega got. Joshua could still remember the times he couldn’t stop himself from laughing back then, it was a sight that he couldn’t get used to and it’d always look funny to him but as they grew up and got closer over the years, Joshua learned what kind of habits and personality that make up one Boo Seungkwan, “the Pleiades pack. They’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“If they’re just another bunch of wolves looking for mates as usual,” there was a teasing glint in Joshua’s eyes, “then why are you so flustered?”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle slipped out of Joshua’s lips at the sight of Seungkwan flushing red at his words, the younger omega puffing out his cheeks and looking away as a result. Seungkwan, most of the time, was confident and cheerful but seeing how his best friend was acting now in front of him – awkward and flustered - made him think that there was definitely someone in the pack that managed to catch his attention. Joshua didn’t need a declaration from Seungkwan himself to know it, the effects of growing up together over the years was surely helpful in times like this although he couldn’t stop himself from laughing even though Seungkwan was already plotting his murder in the back of his head. Maybe in the end, Joshua didn’t need to exert so much effort to throw himself to Voara Forest because there was already someone who was so willing to do it for him. “Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleiades pack, you say?” Joshua was unfazed with the way Seungkwan was looking daggers at him. He was not afraid of Seungkwan by any means, the male even had the guts to pinch the latter’s cheek despite knowing that his best friend was going to kill him at midnight. But if it was Jihoon that he angered, then that was a different story. There was a teasing smile etched in Joshua’s lips and he was ready to tease the life out of his best friend starting with the person that Seungkwan was interested in. “Let’s meet them now.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>